This project continues to address itself to quantitating the topography of the human optic disc because disc contour change is such a constant early sign in glaucoma. The approach is based on photographs of the disc illuminated by a projected pattern of light stripes to help define its surface--multiple optical sectioning. Quantitative contour information is then derived from the course of the stripes as they follow the surface of the disc. A family of numbers (moments) is used to summarize the over-abundant information of disc contour maps and cross-sections. The use of moments to represent disc topography is being evaluated for accuracy, repeatability, and sensitivity.